We Forget
by GethinPathIsolator
Summary: AU. DenNor. Matthias felt the shifting of the bed as his lover stood. He groggily opened his eyes and was met by a fully clothed Erik. "You goin' out? " Erik nodded. "Something came up at the office." "So much for a day off."


**Author's Note: **I just felt like writing this. No reason in particular. Done under an hour... I don't really plan on editing this. I'm not even sure if I should be posting this up. But it feels good to write something like this again. It's shorter than what I'm really used to, and I guess that's why it's a bit special in its own way.

I hope you like this.

Drop a review. I would really, really appreciate that.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters.

* * *

We Forget

* * *

Hey, it's been a year now, hasn't it? The snow has started to fall too. It's just like the day you left me.

I really am an idiot, aren't I? You always told me so. But I didn't think you actually meant it. I mean, you're just hard to understand sometimes. You always kept your emotions in a box, always calm and in control, always logical.

I bet the most irrational thing you've ever done was admit to your parents that you were dating me, and then running with me after getting disowned.

I distinctly remember Emil threatening me. He said that if I ever hurt you in any possible way, he'd personally see to it that I suffer the rest of my life and have the most painful death ever known to humankind.

He came by a few months ago. Hit me and told me to get my act straight.

I don't remember much from then, mainly because I was drank off my ass… again.

It was really different, ya know?

I got home by myself, albeit in the wee hours of the morning. Usually, I have you to drag me sorry ass to the bed. This time though, I didn't even make it to the bed before Emil hit me… hard… straight in the face.

And I think I cried.

No, I know I cried.

I cried like a big baby and kept saying sorry.

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…

I really am sorry.

Won't you come back to me please?

_I'm sorry, I can't._

Tino and Berwald invited me over for dinner many nights ago. Peter kept me occupied and entertained the rest of the night. He says he's got a crush on some pretty li'l lady in class. He hasn't told Tino or Ber yet, though I bet from the looks of it, the pair already knew anyway.

So before I left, I told him that he ever finds the love, not just any love, but the actual _love_ of his life, he better not let go.

I'd hate to see him like me.

Can you imagine how much time has flown since he was a baby? Since we got together? Since I first met you?

Twelve years. I've known you for twelve years, Erik.

I courted you for four years – all throughout high school.

We've been living together for seven years.

Fuck. We've been inseparable. Granted that we fought and argued on a daily basis, but it was what made having you all the more worth it.

Because I was an idiot, but you loved me.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me.

_Matthias, you have to let me go._

I went to the grocery, but I was totally at lost. I didn't know what to get.

I know I've been with you before and honestly, all I really did was carry the bags for you. The entire time, my eyes were on you solely.

I only went there because I wanted to cook, so I needed to buy stuff.

I wanted to cook like how I used to for you.

I went home empty handed in the end.

I went home to an empty house: all the lights shut, no tv nor radio, no failed cooking attempts.

You weren't there.

And I felt so fucking lonely.

I even stay on my side of the bed every night.

See? I'll do whatever you want.

I haven't lost my job yet.

Surprising, I know.

But I guess, one of these days, I'd quit.

_Idiot._

I know.

The pay's good and all that.

But I really can't get pass the idea that you won't be in front of the building when I prepare to leave. You won't be there with your trademark see-if-i-care expression. You won't be there bitching about sitting on a desk all day in some big bank I never really cared to learn about.

Dammit, Erik. Can't you see what you've reduced me to?

_Matthias…_

And d'ya know the hardest part?

Every day I wake up.

I live my life.

That's the hardest part.

By the fifth month, I stopped preparing your mug in the mornings.

_Ahh… three spoons of milk, two spoons of sugar, yes, dumbass, it's still coffee. _

And you know, I wished we'd have breakfast that morning.

_Me too…_

By the eight, I didn't even wait for midnight before locking up.

_Wait up for me, would you?_

And then I found myself getting used to you not being there.

And I was fucking miserable.

Everything went on with or without you beside me.

And it's scary because I never thought I could live without you.

I swore I couldn't live without you.

It physically hurt to think that I can, yet, I continue to live.

_'Matthias, I love you'._

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
..:|ONE YEAR AGO|:..  
.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Matthias felt the shifting of the bed as his moved. He groggily opened his eyes and was met by a fully clothed Erik.

"You goin' out? " Erik nodded.

"Something came up at the office."

"So much for a day off."

Matthias got up and grabbed a random shirt strewn on the floor.

"Breakfast first."

"No time to eat." Erik insisted as he grabbed his bag, all set to leave.

"Let me drive you, at least."

Erik bit his lip, contemplating on whether to take Matthias's offer.

"I won't take long. I swear."

Erik heaved out a sigh before answering, "Fine. Make it quick."

Matthias received an odd goodbye kiss from Erik when the blond got off the car.

"Wait up for me, will you?"

"Sure, and be sure to give more of those kisses, eh?"

The door was slammed shut.

Matthias patiently waited for Erik that night. Not even bothering to watch the news as he prepared a romantic dinner for him and his lover.

If he had, he would have known he wouldn't be eating with anyone for a long time.

The next morning it was all over the news.

Twenty six people died in a bank robbery.

Included in the list of casualties was Erik's name.


End file.
